1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) chip socket and, more particularly, to a socket for receiving an IC chip having ball-shaped pins.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an IC chip having ball-shaped pins is directly placed on the circuit board with the ball-shaped pins contacting the circuits and then heating the ball-shaped pins with a special device to solder the chip onto the circuit board. However, in this way, there is a possibility that some of the ball-shaped pins may not be melted, especially the pins located at the central portion, because the pins are subjected to uneven heat during the heating process and thus poor electrical connections are caused.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a socket for receiving an IC ship having ball-shaped pins which can provide a firm electrical surface contact between the ball-shaped pins and the socket to ensure a perfect electrical connection between the IC chip and the circuit board.